To Bring Up A Kiss
by notsoinnocentfangirl
Summary: After thirteen years, Sirius finally felt that it was time to tell Cedric and Harry about the kiss they had shared that night they had babysitted them. Sequel to "Not So Good Babysitters" SB/RL, hints of CD/HP


_**A/N: So I really, positively, without a doubt, hate this. I mean, I'm not even kidding. God, I've been working on it for the last few days, trying to fix it, and it seriously doesn't sound like… me. I hate it, but… I just hope you all like it. *sigh***_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Harry Potter Series. **_

_**Dedications:**_ _**apatexatropos**__, __**RacingShadows**__, and __**Alexandra Baird **__who specifically asked me to write a sequel in which the pups mentioned the kiss to Cedric and Harry, to __**Nathandftba**__, who asked for a second chapter that I never wrote (sorry :() to __**Kate Henderson**__, who asked for an epolgue where the Potters do not die and the kiss is mentioned, to __**yaoilover6969**__, who asked for more, and to __**gggggg**__, who I am afraid I may have offended a few months back when I wasn't trying to. I really am sorry, I wasn't trying to if I did. _

_**Warnings: Slash. Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, serious, long lasting, very loving relationship, with hints of Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter pre-slash mainly. Kissing, Hints and suggests of other things. Language. **_

_**To Bring Up A Kiss**_

It's a day just like any day, in this little home belonging to Padfoot and Moony, in this little town in England, and so, being just like any other day, Sirius is not much different than he was thirteen years ago.

He is still outrageously handsome, and mischievous, with a quick smile and smoldering eyes, and a body that has not gone out of shape, despite the amount of food he eats. He is also very annoying, and much too bouncy. And sometimes, he really does bring fleas into the house, and smell like wet dog. He has a habit of tearing up the couch cushions and his lover's slippers as well, and leaving slobbery kisses along his lover's neck, shoulder's, and anywhere else he can reach, when in his animagus form only, of course. And also, he likes to cuddle. But he's a man, and he won't admit that.

Above all of these things though, he is also very much in love with one Mr. Lupin, and more than slightly stupid with it.

None of those things are the point though, aside from the fact that he is more than just a little annoying.

The point here is that Sirius Orion Black is a nuisance, and likes to cause trouble, just as much now at thirty-five years of age as he did a decade or two prior when in his teens and twenties, and he wants to cause some mischief for his messy haired godson and his easily embarrassed, much too goody-good two shoes friend.

"Remus," Sirius whines, sitting down beside his lover on the couch. "I want to tell them."

"And what good would that do," Remus, who still looks rather good for his age, fantastic really, with laugh lines around his brown eyes and his mouth, and only a few strands of silver mingling in with his light brown hair, that Sirius finds very sexy, and a lean, muscular body kept up from chasing after Sirius for so many years, and a few more scars scattered here and there due to his curse, asks, not even bothering to look up from the book he is reading, which means he doesn't see the puppy dog eyes that the animagus is throwing at him.

Sirius pouts, lower lips jutting out rather sharply, before grabbing the book and sending it flying across the room to land spine up on a beige and gold decorative rug.

"Sirius!" Remus cries, staring at his lover in outrage. "What the bloody hell did you do that for?"

"You weren't paying attention to me," the black haired man shouts back, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting even more than before, much as a spoilt child not getting his way would, and Remus growls before he launches himself at the dog animagus with such force that it sends them both crashing onto the floor.

"Ow," Sirius cries out, trying to push the werewolf off of him.

"Bloody hell," Remus mutters, before shifting so that he is pinning his lover down on the ground.

"Get off of me you git," Sirius hisses. "As much as I like you looming over me, looking all fierce and fuckable and what not, Harry and Cedric are going to be here any moment, and I really don't think this is the way they should find us."

"Oh, as if you care if they were to actually find us naked and shagging on the floor, Padfoot. I can't believe you took my book from me and threw it across the bloody room!"

Sirius rolls his eyes. "Oh Moony, will you stop being such a girl already and get over it? It was only a book, for Merlin's sake."

The tawny haired man snarls in annoyance. "It's a first edition book Padfoot. It's very rare too. There wouldn't be much of a chance of me finding it again, and you just go and throw it as if it means nothing. God, you are such an insensitive arse, I swear…."

Sirius refrains from rolling his eyes again, knowing that it will only piss off his mate more, before throwing one of his legs over the werewolf's hip and arching upwards with just enough force to send them rolling so that he's now on top.

"Sneaky bastard," Remus grits out between clenched teeth, but Sirius can see the amusement shinning in those lovely brown eyes of his.

"You love it," Sirius says, bending down to kiss the werewolf's slowly curving lips.

"Hey Harry," a deep voice calls out from behind them, right before Sirius' lips touch Remus', "is it just me, or are you getting a strange sense of de ja vue here?"

"Why Cedric," another voice says, sounding as if it's torn between laughter and the type of teenage disgust one would feel at having walked in on one's parents. "I do believe that you're right."

"Fucking cock blockers," Sirius snarls, rolling off of his lover.

Remus stays where he's lying, blushing slightly, and the two teenage boys laugh.

"Can't you two ever knock," Sirius asks, standing up gracefully before holding a hand out to pull Remus up as well.

"What fun would that be," Harry asks, smirking slightly.

"Lots of fun actually," Cedric mutters, with all the disdain of an eighteen year old teenage boy with no sex life of his own. "We wouldn't have to walk in on things like that if we knocked."

"Hey," Sirius cries, looking genuinely affronted, while Remus just looks embarrassed. "No one asked you to come barging in here the way you did. And anyways, I told Remus now wasn't the time but…"

"You threw my book," Remus shouts, smacking the animagus roughly in the back of the head as Harry and Cedric snicker.

"You were ignoring me!" Sirius shouts back, before turning to face the two teenage boys in the room with a mournful look. "Really, how can he ignore me? I do so much to try and please him and he just…"

"Shut up you Drama Queen," Remus says, elbowing him sharply in the side.

The black haired man just huffs as his speech is cut short.

"I love you guys," Harry says, laughing softly as he throws his arms around his two godfathers. "Really, I do, but didn't me and Ced here come for lunch? I'm starving. And Mum and Dad said that as much as they trust us over here with you Remus, they really don't want Sirius rubbing off on us."

Sirius snorts, getting ready to comment, but Harry covers his mouth so that he can't.

"You are so much your father's son that it's sickening sometimes. It'll do you some good to get away from James, really." Remus says, looking into his godson's green eyes.

Harry just grins back at him before turning his other godfather as he begins to bounce up and down. "What is it Sirius? Has Remus been letting you into the sugar quills again?"

Sirius shakes his head before leveling his grey eyed gaze between his godson and Cedric. "I really, really, really wanted to tell you something, but Remus doesn't think that there's any point, but I really, really want to, I'm just kinda afraid that if I do… Remus won't have sex with me for a while." Sirius says, speaking in a rush of words that leave him breathless and fidgeting where he stands.

"What exactly is it that you have to tell us?" Cedric asks wearily, looking as the tall, dark haired man. He looks first at Sirius, than at Remus, who is turning red, though it appears to be due to the fact that he's trying to contain his laughter. "Will you really not have sex with Sirius if he tells us?"

Remus shakes his head, smiling fondly as he pulls the dog animagus away from their godson and into his arms. "As if I could ever do that. He'd look at me like a kicked puppy for days, and really, I'd only be punishing myself."

Sirius whoops for joy, lunging forward and pressing his lips against Remus' scarred one, licking into the werewolf's mouth and sucking at his tongue. By the time they are done both men are slightly red and gasping, lips wet and eyes glazed, and Harry and Cedric are staring up at the ceiling, bright blushes painting their cheeks.

"Sorry," Sirius says, not sounding sorry at all, before a mischievous grin curves his slightly swollen lips. "Do you want to move this conversation into the kitchen," he asks, beginning to walk towards the room he has just mentioned.

Harry growls at the same time that Cedric rushes forward with speed that only someone with legs as long as his can and stands in the door way, blocking Sirius' path.

Since he and Sirius are about the same height, Sirius maybe an inch taller, they stand eye to eye, and Cedric catches the dark haired man's grin full on.

"You really want to know what I have to say, don't you?"

Remus jabs his lover in the side. "Don't be a wanker Padfoot."

"But you love it when I…"

"Don't even…" Harry threatens, glaring at his grey eyed godfather. Impatience was swarming in his green eyes. "Will you just tell us what you were so eager to tell us?"

"Ok," Sirius says cheerfully, walking forward and putting an arm around his godson and Cedric. "You two know how you always complain about walking in on me and Remus going at it?"

"Yes…." Cedric responds, sound very weary now.

"Well, there was a night, about thirteen years ago, that Remus walked in on you and Harry going at it, so you really have no right to complain," Sirius exclaimed, jumping out from in between the two teenage boys and pushing them together as they began to voice loud objections and denials.

Remus grins before speaking over the chaos that was now ensuring in his living room. "They weren't exactly going at it Padfoot. Harry just kissed Cedric to prove a point."

"What," Harry shouts, turning to face the werewolf with wide eyes.

"Excuse me?"Cedric asks, looking ready to fall over.

"Well," Remus says, smiling a fond smile, "If I remember correctly, you had said that kissing was nasty, but Harry didn't agree, so he had to show you that it wasn't. And so while we were all playing hide-and-go-seek, you two were in his room, just standing there, with your lips pressed together. That's how I walked in on you when I came to find you. It was really rather cute."

"So cute," Sirius says, wrapping an arm around his lover as he faces a red Harry and an even redder Cedric, "that I insisted that we tell you two when you would better understand what it meant."

"Oh god," Harry says, slumping down against the couch.

"You were my first kiss… in a way," Cedric says, as if he's in awe, just standing where he is as he stares at his younger friend.

"It didn't mean anything," Harry says weakly.

Sirius and Remus watch the two boys with a smile before Sirius speaks. "That's because it was just an innocent press of lips against lips Harry. Really, you gotta know how to do it right if you want a kiss to mean something. Now, watch you godfather, and when you're sure you got it down, grab Cedric there and plant one on him."

And Sirius grabs Remus and kisses him passionately, before the werewolf can object.

Harry gapes at the black haired man for a moment, not believing his gall, before turning to face Cedric, who looks torn between turning ten different shades of red and eleven different shades of pale. He grins. "I think I got it," he says, scooting closer to the taller boy with a gleam in his green eyes.

Cedric gulps before shutting his own eyes and in the next instant, he feels the press of lips against his.

And yeah, maybe it does mean something now.

_**A/N: Yeah, I still think that this sucks. Sorry if I disappointed you guys. **_

_**Now I'm going to go watch Alice in Wonderland, which I KINDLY put off to finish this for you all, lol. **_

_**Please review. **_


End file.
